The Magic of Lemons
by Henio41
Summary: Only those with the true knowlege can understand the magic of lemons. Is Severus Snape one of them? SSOC On hold, being edited and continued
1. The Entrance

My friend started writing this as a way to get me to stop bugging her about her dreams. That's another story so don't ask. Then I continued it cause I hated her ending and because I had no inspiration for my other stories. This is Harry's 7th year and he is NOT the focus of this story. The original character in the story is the main character and the story starts out during the spring break. R&R PLZZZZZZ  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing harry potter related. That stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling. The Magic of Lemons  
  
Chapter1- Entrance  
  
A knock at the door brought the Potions professor out of his thoughts. With a sigh and a grumble about 'stupid late night visitors ruining all my free time', the professor stood an stretched. Opening the door, connecting his privet chambers with Hogwarts dungeons, after disassembling the many wards and spells on the door. The Potions professor was startled to see a student was the reason for the interruption.  
  
"Ms. Chase, is there a reason why your at my chamber door, way past curfew?" the professor questioned the girl on the other side of the door.  
  
"Well...Um......" started the nervous girl. 'Ok, Taryn what's wrong? You were saying the excuse perfectly and flawlessly in front of the mirror just a few moments ago. What's different now?' the girl asked herself in her head as she tried to look any where but at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Well, Ms. Chase?" questioned the professor  
  
"Um..? Could I come in Professor Snape?" the girl asked clearly nervous  
  
Stepping aside Professor Snape allowed the student to enter. Walking cautiously the student entered with Professor Snape following having already closed the door.  
  
Seeing the student comfortably seated, Professor Snape was about to question his student again when there was yet another knock at the door. Mumbling a 'stay there' to the student, Professor Snape went to answer the door yet again.  
  
Walking back to his sitting room, snape was surprised to find no one in it. Instead there was a trail of discarded clothes on the floor leading right to his private bedroom. Opening the door he found the missing student.  
  
"Ms. Chase, is there a reason why your in my bed?" Severus asked, feeling himself not only blush but also getting a little excited in his lower region. Well maybe a little was a BIG understatement. R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Reviews = More chapters Comments?? Questions?? Snide Remarks?? Merci in advance Henio 


	2. The Teasing

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.  
  
Previously....... "Ms. Chase, is there a reason why your in my bed?" Severus asked, feeling himself not only blush but also getting a little excited in his lower region. Well maybe a little was a BIG understatement.  
  
Ch2- Teasing  
  
"I'm not in your bed professor. I'm in your bed naked." and indeed she was sitting upright still under the covers, she was leaning against the head board with the covers pulled up to cover the top of her breast. "Don't you wanna join me ?"  
  
Yes, now he was really beginning to regret taking this teaching position. Leaving the bedroom, Severus reinforced the wards on his door and put up a few strong silencing spells, before walking slowly back towards the student in his bed. Upon entering the room, severus avoided looking at the student in his bed. Locking the bedroom door, putting up extra silencing charms. Walking across the room, Severus entered the adjoining bathroom  
  
Staring in surprise at what her professor just did, or lack there of. Taryn just sat on the bed debating on weather or not to fallow the professor. Deciding in the end to fallow the professor, she got out of the bed. Before heading into the bathroom she pulled the sheets off the bed, and wrapped one around herself. Walking seductively towards the bathroom, incase her dear professor was secretly watching, she stopped in the middle of the door way. R&R Comments?? Questions?? Snide Remarks?? 


	3. The Let Down

Disclaimer: I own my little thoughts and dreams.  
  
Previously:......  
  
Before heading into the bathroom she pulled the sheets off the bed, and wrapped one around herself. Walking seductively towards the bathroom, incase her dear professor was secretly watching, she stooped in the middle of the door way.  
  
Ch3- The Let down  
  
Standing on the side of the shower, pulling off the last piece of clothing, was Severus. Without a look at the student behind him, a very naked potions professor bent down to retrieve a fluffy green towel from underneath th nearby sink.  
  
"Figures the head of Slytherin House would have green towels."Taryn said just as he was about to get in the already running shower.  
  
Severus looked back at Taryn as if just noticing her. He took one last look at the still running shower before walking towards Taryn. As he walked towards her, she didn't notice him pick up his wand from the sink counter instead she was too absorbed in checking out her naked professor.  
  
'Damn' Taryn thought as Severus kept coming closer 'He's not even affected by me. Not even the slightest bit aroused. Damn.'  
  
As Severus was right in front of Taryn, he forcefully kissed her. Taken by surprise of the forcefulness of the kiss, Taryn backed up a few steps. Just as she was about to respond, Severus broke the kiss. Licking his lips, Severus took two steps back and shut the bathroom door. As Taryn stood on the other side of the door she could hear the distinctive muttering of a locking spell.  
  
Very frustrated and angry with th potions professor, Taryn walked towards the other door, well actually she stomped towards the door. When she got to the door she found that it was not only locked but also spelled . Cursing her self for not bringing her wand with her, she walked back towards the bed intent on acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
As he stepped out of the shower, Severus wondered how ticked off his student was. Picking up the fluffy green towel, he proceeded to dry himself with it before wrapping it around his waist. Grabbing a thinner green towel, less fluffy, he proceeded to dry his hair. When he was drying himself, he placed the thin towel in a nearby hamper. Walking towards the door leading to th he undid the spells on the door.  
  
R&R PLzzzz Comments?? Questions?? Snide Remarks?? Henio 


	4. The Foreplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Previously......  
  
When he was drying himself, he placed the thin towel in a nearby hamper. Walking towards the door leading to th he undid the spells on the door.  
  
Ch4 Fore play  
  
Walking into the bedroom, Severus ignored the person on his bed and walked straight towards his dresser. Opening the top drawer, Severus went rummaging through the different 'assortment' of items kept there finally he pulled out a glass vile, small enough to fit into his hand. Closing the drawer, Severus, Severus made his way to the bed.  
  
Getting her hopes up at seeing Severus coming towards her, taryn was more than disappointed when he stopped only to set the vile down on the bedside table and walked away to another part of the room.  
  
Upon arriving at his destination, Severus closed the bathroom door spelled and locked it. Turning around, Severus looked around the room. To Severus there seemed to be nothing out of place not even the female student on his bed. 'Maybe this is what Albus meant about finding that missing piece?' Severus thought as he made his way back towards his student.  
  
Severus, upon arriving at the be leaned across the bed and kissed his student. His very, VERY eager student. Slowly and very teasingly, Severus unwrapped the sheet around Taryn as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss soon turned into a desperate fight for dominance, one which Severus won.  
  
Breaking the kiss for both needed to breath, brought her closer by snaking his right arm around her waist. While Taryn continuously ran her fingers through his ebony locks, Severus pulled Taryn into another passionate kiss. While they were kissing Severus's left hand seemed to have a mind of it's own. It traveled down her side, causing a shiver to run up Taryn's spine, and found it's way to her thigh.  
  
As Severus's left hand rubbed the inside of Taryn's left thigh it eased closer and closer to her opening. Taryn gasped and pulled back breaking the kiss, when Severus's hand brushed against her opening.  
  
Feeling the petit girl in his arms shiver in delight. The Professor wanted nothing more than to shag and fuck the girl under him endlessly. Laying taryn down on the bed, Severus removed the towel around his waist. Tossing the towel carelessly across the room, Severus couldn't suppress a smirk as he heard a gasp from his student. Slowly kissing her, Severus reaches out and grabs the vile from the bedside table. Without breaking the kiss, Severus opened the vile.  
  
R&R PLZZZZ Comments?? Questions?? Snide Remarks?? Henio 


	5. The Lemon Edited

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.  
  
By the By this is the edited version of the chapter. If u want the whole version leave ur email address in ur review.  
  
Previously......  
  
Slowly kissing her, Severus reaches out and grabs the vile from the bedside table. Without breaking the kiss, Severus opened the vile.  
  
Ch5 The Lemon  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Taryn broke off the kiss to get a better look at the vile in her professor's hand. Seeing where her eye sight was, Severus leaned down. When his mouth was close to her ear he whispered,  
  
"Be patient, Taryn. You'll find out what it is soon enough" then preceded to lick and teasingly bite the succulent ear lobe.  
  
Moaning, Taryn was once again brought out of her thoughts to partake in the wondrous pleasures her body was feeling. Tightening her hold around Severus's neck, she tilted her head back and let out a moan of pure pleasure, before having her mouth once again devoured by Severus.  
  
After sliding his finger into the vile, Severus placed the vile back on the bedside table. He broke the kiss and began to gently bite at Taryn's neck. Suddenly Severus Plunged one of his vile covered fingers into Taryn. Taryn's gasp at the new sensation was cut short as Severus hastily kissed her. Putting the gasp to good use, Severus's tongue plunged into the unknown territory of Taryn's mouth, as his fingers moved in and out of Taryn going into new places each time.  
  
After a few more moans and feverish kisses, severus added a second finger. Trying to speed things up, severus added a third finger. Restraining himself was becoming increasingly difficult with each new moan and kiss. Even more so when Taryn orgasmed at his finger's ministrations.  
  
Taking his fingers out of her, Severus earned a gasp from the delicate creature beneath him. Liking his finger dry, he proceeded to kiss taryn heatedly, allowing her to taste herself inside his mouth.  
  
"Please, Severus. N-Now!!" Taryn pleaded as soon as Severus released his hold on her mouth. Grinning evilly, Severus trailed aline of kisses down the side of her jaw as he reached for vile.  
  
Scene edited for  
  
Laying carefully to the side, severus pulled taryn close while still being inside her. After transfiguring some object into a blanket and covering them up, Severus wondered how he was going th break the news of his actions to Dumbledore, that's if he didn't know already.  
  
"Hey, Severus. Who was at the door earlier?" taryn asked as she wrapped her hands around him. Mumbling a "noone" Severus buried his head in Taryn's hair.  
  
"Please?" taryn pleaded, giving Severus the puppy-eyes look.  
  
Severus sighs, as he responds "Dumbledore was at the door." as he fell into a peaceful sleep along with his newly acquired lover.  
  
R&R PLZZZZ  
  
Comments??  
  
Questions??  
  
Snide Remarks??  
  
Remember if u want the whole version leave ur email address in ur review.  
  
Henio 


End file.
